


This is why we cant have nice things

by mydarkstrangeson



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (2016) RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Matt Murdock, Demisexual Peter Parker, Gen, I havent slept in 2 days, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Trans Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson is a Little Shit, idk if thats a trigger but in case it is im gonna put it down, send help, that wasnt a tag somehow, theres gonna be spelling error's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarkstrangeson/pseuds/mydarkstrangeson
Summary: Peter makes a team red group chat. I think you can guess what happens next. gonna update 2-3 times a week
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	This is why we cant have nice things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to hell! Nice to have you!

_Sunday, 30 December, 2023_

_Peter Parker created a new group chat_  
_Peter Parker added Wade Wilson_  
_Peter Parker added Matt Murdock_  
_Peter Parker changed name to spooder-man_  
Matt Murdock: What did you do peter  
spooder-man: I made a group chat.  
Matt Murdock: But WHY  
spooder-man: I'm bored.  
Wade Wilson: well i Mean you canT argue wIth thaT,  
Matt Murdock: Upon hearing Wade's typing I have made a decision to throw myself off a building  
_Matt Murdock has left the group chat_  
_spooder-man has added Matt Murdock to the group chat_  
spooder-man:̄̎̄̎̍̉̊̇̽͜͝͝͝ͅ t̶͈͇̞́́̓͌̔̃̈́̉̔̚͝ ̶͈̣̫̈̿̓̌̓̕͜͝h̴̛͓̮͕̩̜̠͇͔̊͗́̓̕̚͘͠ͅ ̷̳̉̅̀͗͗͝ē̶͚̹̺̫͔̯̎̆̈͊̒̅̚ͅ ̵̦͇̼̗͔͈͙̦̃͗͑ř̵͎̬̻̝͚̞̪͕̦̥̻ ̴̛̛̱̺́̀̈́̏͘͘͝͝e̸͚̼̮̰̮̤̐͋̏̅̔͗̏̀͜ ̷̛̜̬̖̮̿͐̆̐͋̈́̏͝s̵̭̙̩̮̀̑͛͊̽̀̕͜͝ ̶̲̳̪́n̷̺͍̬̮̯̋̊̓ ̷̧̺͚̳̹̣͇̗͂̒͑̍͆͒̔̈́̓ơ̷͕̏̏̍́͛̔ ̵̞̭̜̭̫̄͜ḙ̵̡̲̣̼̦͖͇̖͛̈́̉ ̵͙̤̗̈́̈́͋̍͘s̶̡̙̭̥̱͙͕͈̝̬̘͋̎͒͗͂͗̆̎̽̀ ̷̨̞͍͇̰̟̰̜̗̰͓͑̋c̸̮̯̦̭͌̉̈́̈́ͅ ̸̨͈̜̀̽́̑͆̄͗a̵̧̢̺̲͇͛͛̊͛͂̊̃̐͋ ̴̤̬͂p̴̺̠̜̼̹̖̅̾̕ ̶̛̘̭͔̹̺̦̞͋͘è̴̡͍͖͑͘  
spooder-man: wait shiT MATT-  
Matt Murdock: why do i put up with you  
spooder-man: cause you know the second you leave im gonna end up getting stabbed  
Matt Murdock: Okay fair enough, but my bigger quenstion is why do i put up with WADE.  
spooder-man: who knows  
Wade Wilson: i camE oUt to hAve agOod tiMe, anD honEsty, i;m juSt feelIng so atTacked rIGhtnOw :( :( :( :( :( :(  
Matt Murdock: It took my tts a full minute to read that  
spooder-man: it took ME a full minute to read that  
_spooder-man renamed Wade Wilson to drunk wolverine_  
drunk wolverine: wOOWwwWw shoWing yOur truE coLourS aRe yoU nowW *sigh* buuut i gUess i cOuld forgIve you *nuzzle wuzzles closer to you* uwu

spooder-man:.....

  
5 minutes later  
Matt Murdock: Is he gone?  
spooder-man: i think so  
spooder-man: wait no he's noijigjhrkjghle  
spooder-man: hEy mAAtY  
_Matt Murdock left the chat_

_4:30 AM Tuesday 1 january 2024_

_spooder-man added Matt Murdock to the chat_

spooder-man: Happy new years!

Matt Murdock: You too kid

Matt Murdock: wait why are you up

spooder-man: why are you up

Matt Murdock: im an adult, you're like 15

spooder-man: yeah but which one of us has crippling abandonment issues?

Matt Murdock: Are you okay?

spooder-man: Nope!

Matt Murdock: jesus fuck

spooder-man: I just took a screenshot of that and it's now my wallpaper

Matt Murdock: why?

spooder-man: I think its just sums me up

Matt Murdock: you know what? im going to sleep

_Matt Murdock logged off_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! you somehow managed to read that! Maybe I'll update this one!


End file.
